complicated
by Logan Potter
Summary: rated pg for slight language Ever since they were little Sirius Black and Sam Young have been best friends. However, their years at Hogwarts have distorted this frienship into a lovehate relationship.


**Complicated**

Sam Young looked up from her journal as she heard shouts. Sirius Black and James Potter were cracking up as they had another "torture-Snape-in-front-of-the-whole-school" session. Her best friend, Lily, gave a menacing growl as she caught sight of this and stormed off; Sam shook her head.

Same routine everyday: the Marauders torture Snape, Lily shouts at them, and Sam goes into the fifth year boys' dorm at night where she and the ever-famous Marauders play poker.

As they sat there that night Sam brought up the most hated subject of all four boys: why do you have to bug Snape.

"Because he's a slimy git that would do the world a whole lot of good to kill and bury himself," Sirius shouted.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you were a little decent to him, he might return it."

"Sammy, he's a bastard...everyone hates him!" And here it was. Sirius' never-ending shouts. "Maybe if he _did _die people would start to like him. Though I really do doubt he would do something that nice for the world's population!"

"Fine Sirius," she said taking the cards from him and grabbing her robe. "Just don't come to me when you can't get through the door."

"Oh yeah!" he shouted after as she stormed out. "Why would I need help getting through a door?!"

"Because, you're head's so freaking big I'm surprised you don't get stuck every time," she yelled back and slammed the girl's dormitory door.

_Chill out, what ya yelling for_

_Lay back it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be, you will see_

Breakfast was usually hell. Sirius would do all his funny little stunts and imitations of the "losers" in the school. Finally he came to her. Most people did shun her. She was friends with Lily and Lily was friendly with Snape. Therefore, she was a loser.

"...And then she said, 'Sirius, why do you have to be so mean to Snape. You know how much I love him.'"

Lily was about to get up, her fists clenched, but Sam got up first- rational and calm Sam. She punched Sirius on his should...hard. He spun around and looked at her, his face pulled into an uncaring expression. "What do you want, Young?"

"You have some serious social issues," she muttered angrily, ripping of the locket he had given her in their third year and dropping it at his feet, spitting on it and stomping out of the Great Hall.

He looked down at his disgustedly, but his sad, grey eyes betrayed him as he kicked the necklace under the table.

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're driving in your car_

_And you're talking to me one-on-one_

_But you become..._

Sam hopped in the red t-bird, smiling as Sirius quirked an eyebrow at the sandaled feet she had just laid in his lap.

"Did I say you could do that?"

Her grinned widened as they rolled out of her father's gravel driveway and she answered, "Yes, you were possessed by -err-... the spirit of ice cream!" She gestured to the cone she was licking.

He laughed and reached down to tickle her toes. She squirmed and pulled her feet away, resting them on the dash board and slumping back in the seat, smiling contentedly.

"I wish you were always like this," she murmured, tucking the hair behind his ear and staring at him with a gentle kindness. She never received the unexpected response he usually gave.

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

Lily and she were chatting happily as they passed the Marauders who were surrounded by their usual group of fans. Sam cast her eyes down as Sirius caught them in his own grey eyes. She turned around to speak to him, but he was blatantly ignoring her.

"Take my books," she muttered to Lily.

"Sam, don't. He's just going to-"

But it was too late. Sam spun him around and the whole group stopped at the presence of "Her".

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, his eyes begging her to go away.

She smirked. "We're still meeting tonight, right?"

"Why would I talk to you tonight? I don't hang out with losers like you."

These words stung her and her smirk faded. Her eyes flicked to a small lump in his shirt where she knew her locket was. "Whatever," she said sadly, and turned around to take her books back from Lily.

As they walked away, he looked back just to make sure he wouldn't be seen with her again.

Sam shook her head. He looked like an idiot when he did that.

_Tell me..._

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_See the way you're acting like somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

Sam groaned as she stuffed her head into her pillow. "Men are complicated."

Alice laughed, looking at her. "No, we're the complicated ones. Men's _actions_ are complicated."

"We were best friends...he wasn't afraid to admit it."

"He's a boy." Lily spat the last word.

Sirius lied down in bed that night to find a note on his table.

Make things the way they used to be.

_And you fall _

_And you crawl_

_And you break_

_And you take what you get_

_And you're turnin into_

_Honestly you promised I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

"You promise?"

"I swear."

Sam opened her house door wider and let him in. He was soaked from the rain and had dark circles under his eyes. He stepped in and stood on the mat she had laid down in case the rain leaked under the door.

She shoved a towel at him and went back into her living room. _She's beautiful_, he thought as he watched her sit on the couch and eat a piece of pizza. Her auburn hair was pulled back into braids all over her head and she was wearing a pair of ripped up jeans with a baggy blue sweatshirt.

_Oh, stop it. She hates you._

He sat down glancing over at her. She looked back at him and smiled gently. Ignoring the wetness she shifted so she was leaning up against him instead of the couch's arm.

_He really does look good like the- OH MY GOD! I'M STARTING TO THINK MY FRIEND IS HOT! EW!_

She snuggled up against him farther. She loved Sirius when he was like this.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like your something else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_You're makin me laugh out _

_When you strike a pose _

_Take off All your preppy clothes_

She pulled out a long t-shirt of her father's and threw it at him. Closing the drawer inside the closet and walking out into her parents' room, her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Sirius pulling his shirt off.

Gulping, she quickly walked back inside the closet and waited a good five minutes before coming back out to find Sirius striking rather...girlish poses in the mirror.

"Sir, something you need to tell me. Because at this moment I'm having serious doubts about your straightness."

He narrowed his eyes and raced to her, picking her up and cradling her. "Sirius Black, put me down!"

"No."

The next thing she knew, they were both outside, lying in the pouring rain, staring lovingly at each other, occasionally laughing.

_You know _

_You're not foolin anyone_

_When you become_

Sirius was being insufferable as he strutted around with the Marauders and anyone that didn't believe the photos that Narcissa had distributed much to Sam's pleasure after him embarrassing her in front of all of Gryffindor. It was of her and Sirius kissing.

It had been a harmless kiss after their first date in Hogsmeade. Not something that had been meant for anyone to have made a big deal of...nor catch on camera.

She sighed, setting her elbow in a plate of chicken but not really caring. Needless to say, he was making fun of her, saying he only went because she paid him to, and totally ignoring her. He wasn't even fooling Potter this time.

It was starting to become obvious to everyone that he was falling hard for the loser of the school and even more obvious to Sam that he was only going to make things more and more complicated for their little love/hate relationship.

_Somebody else round everyone else _

_Watchin your back like you can't relax _

_Your tryin to be cool you look like a fool to me _

_Tell me _

Sirius walked down the hall, every few minutes looking over his should to see if Sam was there. He didn't want to speak with her after what had happened. She was mostly ignoring him but there were blatant signs she didn't sleep and she missed him as much as he missed her.

He figured she was mad after being put up all over the school with him. He just didn't know what to say to people that asked about it except for: "it was a bet" or "it was a one time thing. She really is a loser".

It hurt to say those words...they were best friends. But he was afraid he might also lose his other best friends if they discovered the truth. He did really love her. She was sweet, kind, caring, and funny. And he was...a git, mean, and made fun of everyone that wasn't in his little ring of friends.

"Sirius," James said as they sat on his bed, playing their nightly game of poker, "I have a little surprise for you at the next quidditch match."

Sirius groaned. A surprise from James was never a good thing. Especially when he only had a week to prepare for it.

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_And you, you fall_

_And you crawl_

_And you take what you get_

_And you're turnin' into_

_Honestly you promised me I'm never gonna find ya fake it_

_No no no_

"You promised," she hissed, staring coldly at him.

Sirius flinched back as if he had been physically struck.

"I- I just..."

"No, Sir, I'm tired of your excuses. You went way past our friendship this time. It's over. Now get out!"

"Sam, I'm-"

"GET OUT!"

As she heard the soft click of the girl's dormitory door shutting, she crumpled onto her bed, tears making clear trails down the sides of her pale face. "Sirius," she whispered into her pillow, clutching to it as if it was him.

Images flashed through her mind: them running down by the stream that separated their houses; licking ice cream cones in the hot summer sun; laying on top of the astronomy tower after hours in his arms, gazing at the moon.

She felt Lily's hand running through her hair. "He really hurt you, didn't he?"

Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

"You love him, don't you?"

This time she managed to croak out a feeble, "Yes."

James and Remus looked up as their best friend entered the room, trying unsuccessfully to hold the tears that were about to fall.

"It's over," he said, sitting on James' bed, with a loud creak of the springs. "She had enough of it."

James looked with pity down on his friend, knowing he shouldn't say it, but did anyway. "You broke your promise."

"But she knows I love her!" he protested to the sheets.

"Not really. If you did, you wouldn't care if people knew."

"But- but- I thought you guys didn't want me to go out with her."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Come on Sirius. You don't want me to be a werewolf. Does that really affect how good of friends we are?"

Sirius groaned and buried his head farther into the sheets. "I need to get her back."

"Glad you feel that way, mate," James said, slapping him on the back. "'Cause we have just the plan."

_Chill out_

_What you yellin for?_

_Lay back _

_It's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

"Come on Black! What the hell is wrong with you! You can do better than that!" Sam shouted in the Gryffindor stands as Sirius allowed one of the chasers from Ravenclaw to score. She made a loud impatient noise and continued with her screams to Sirius until Lily pulled her down.

"Sam, it will be okay," she said very seriously.

"NO! He's going to make Gryffindor lose!"

Lily was forced to restrain Sam as Gryffindor lost the game.

"Just chill out," she said. "We don't win every game."

"Yea, but this was all Sirius' damn fault!"

"Sam," she said, turning her friend to talk to her face-to-face. "This is the oldest one in the book. You are not going to hurt Sirius through quidditch."

"I don't CARE!" she shouted, drawing many stares. "I just don't care."

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_Watchin your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_You tryin to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

Sirius looked up at Sam as he threw the game. She was sitting quietly, staring down at her hands that were in her lap; a big change from screaming her head off at him. Ravenclaw, it seemed had taken up her job as they yelled at him for throwing the game, letting them score every goal that came his way. They were fair and didn't want to win the game just because Gryffindor let them. But Sirius was paying attention to when he was supposed to put James' plan in action. Suddenly, the booming commentator's voice filled the stands.

"Today, we have something very special going on in our stands."

That was his cue. He flew over to the Gryffindor section and waited.

"If Samantha Young would please stand up and walk over to the edge of the seats and wait."

Sam looked at Lily who just shrugged, her eyes wide. Hundreds of pairs of eyes followed her as she got up and walked down to the edge of the Gryffindor seating area and stood there as Sirius flew up. She turned to leave, but Sirius caught her arm. "Please, hear me out," he whispered.

Without any words but a roll of her eyes, she stood there and waited for him to speak. "Well...?"

"Sam, I know what I did was wrong...I know that now. But I really believe you can't appreciate what love is until you've been hurt."

"So you're saying I'm supposed to say 'Oh, Sirius that's so beautiful. I forgive you, I really do'?"

"Please, forgive me. I have never prayed in my life but every night since last week I've been down on my knees asking for you back."

She was touched, but it wasn't enough to convince her. "Why, why do you care now? After complicating things to the point where I can't even understand it, why do you say sorry?"

"Because I love you."

She was quite aware that the whole school was watching them exchange words with each other, hanging on their lip movements and trying to read what they were saying as rain started to fall; even the professors were trying to see what they were saying.

Sam let out a choked sob as she stared into his grey-blue eyes and laid a hand gently on his cheek, allowing him to lay one of his own over it and his other hand running through her damp hair.

"I love you too," she whispered.

He tipped forward on his broom and sent fireworks off in her mind. She broke the kiss off just to take a deep breath before diving back into the passion of it,

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_(yeah yeah)_

_I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else _

_Gets me frustrated_

"Say cheese!"

Sam smiled brightly as they got their picture taken, moving to different poses as her boyfriend positioned her on his lap and swung a bit on the creak wooden swing found in their sixth year.

It was now the last day of their seventh and they were living it to the fullest. Lily smiled at her best friend as she lay in her own fiancé§³ lap on the mossy ground while Peter took the pictures.

For the last one on the roll, Sam brought her lips up to Sirius' and felt the same heated passion she ad two years ago that sent shivers down her spine even in the hot mid-June weather.

Sirius slid off the swing and took Sam up in his arms. She laughed and squirmed as a gesture for him to put her down, but ignored her silent protests as he carried her right into the school. The passing by seventh years smiled at the couple. The finally stopped outside a door.

"Mind getting that?" he asked. She reached for the knob but stopped when he said, "Make sure your eyes are closed." She followed his orders and closed her eyes before opening the door.

Sam felt herself being set down on a soft feather bed. "Can I open my eyes?" she asked, cautiously leaning back into the pillows.

"One minute," his voice muttered, and she could tell he was a least five feet away. "Okay...open them."

She did and felt herself gasp. "Oh my..."

The room she was in was quite small, but lavishly decorated. Flowers littered the ground and antique furniture as the wind blew the blue curtains into the room. The bed was a small canopy and Sirius was sitting on the edge of it, holding two pieces of circular candy.

Grinning a little she took one and found a regular piece of butterscotch candy: her favorite. The next one however was not candy. Inside the yellow wrapper was something hard, and metal. She slowly unwrapped it.

Inside was a plain and simple ring. It was made of white gold and had two large navy sapphires embedded in it. Written on the inside of the ring were the words: _I love you._

She didn't scream or start jumping up-and-down and crying but slowly looked at him and said, "May's a lovely month."

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get_

_And you turnin into_

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

Two children ran through the shallow spring, one a girl with pig tails and a simple white dress, and the other a boy with aquamarine eyes, chin-length black hair, and jeans and a tee-shirt. They both were around the age of eight years old.

The girl was ahead of the boy, continuously looking back as if making sure he wasn't catching up with her. "You can't catch me!" she shrieked in delight, as her bare feet splashed through the crystal clear water.

At the taunt, the boy ran faster, finally tagging the girl on the arm. "I got you!" he shouted, wanting the whole wood to know,

With laughter, they set off again, the boy in the lead and the girl chasing after him.

That night the two children sat in front of the fire, drying off from their earlier escapades through the river. The girl rested her head on her friend's shoulder, in an unknown affection of friendship.

"We'll be friends forever, won't we, Siri?"

He snorted at the ignorance of the question. "Of course. You're my best friend, Sammy. We'll always be best friends," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

And the promise hung in the air, never to be interrupted.

_Honestly, you promised me_

_I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_


End file.
